Trading Faces
by Nova-chan
Summary: James and Jessie are trying to top each other in the
1. The kidnapping!

Trading Faces  
  
NoV: I love Rocketshippy, don't you?  
  
Jessie: Um.. (blushes; glances at James) No.  
  
James: (is stuffing massive amounts of food into his mouth) I love this kitchen!  
  
Meowth: And I love dis cushiony cat bed you installed. (purrs)  
  
NoV: Oh, it was no problem. I had to install a ceiling chair for Xelloss. I try very hard to accommodate all of my guests. (beams)  
  
Jessie: What about me? Why aren't you accommodating me? You gave Meowth a silken cat bed and James a giant kitchen, but-  
  
NoV: Actually, the kitchen has been here since Day 1. Believe it or not nearly ALL of my guests liked eating.  
  
Jessie: Well, I'd like something more than this squeaky chair I'm sitting in. (makes the chair squeak)  
  
NoV: I'm prepared, don't worry. (clicks a big red button on a remote control)  
  
Jessie: (eyes grow wide as a big corridor opens up) I think I'm going to cry.  
  
(The corridor is filled with diamonds, jewelry, clothes, make-up, etc.)  
  
Jessie: (Runs into the room, giggling maniacally)  
  
Meowth: Where in da world didja get all dat stuff?  
  
NoV: It's Lina's old "treasure room." Shh. (puts a finger up to her lips) As long as Lina doesn't find out.  
  
James: (comes into the Chibi Corner with a giant pudge in his stomach) Ahhhhh...that was great!  
  
NoV: Lemme guess: you ate everything?  
  
James: Nope! I left the jell-o.  
  
Meowth: But dere's always room for jell-o.  
  
James: (brain fizzles) You're right! Jell-o, here I come!  
  
NoV: Thank-you, Meowth. You've made my life complete.  
  
Meowth: Don't mention it.  
  
NoV: Let's start the fic before either one of them figures out what I'm doing.  
  
Meowth: Rolling!  
  
**  
  
It had been a sunny day. The kind of sunny that tends to get on people's nerves. Nevertheless, the sky couldn't have been prettier. The night sky was crystal clear.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were in their dormitory at the Rocket complex.  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Hey!" James sang, leaning backwards in a chair.  
  
Jessie growled. She was in bed with her hands clamped over her ears. She unclamped them briefly. "James!" she barked. "Not only is it July, but it's 3:00 in the morning! Would you please GO TO SLEEP???"  
  
James stopped his song and pounced onto the bed where Jessie's leg lay.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"But, Jessie!" he protested. "Why don't we stay up all night? We can eat and talk and eat and play Sonic the hedgehog and eat and brush my hair and eat and tell each other stories of 'back in the day' and eat and have a pillow fight and..um.."  
  
"Eat?" Meowth suggested drowsily.  
  
"I wasn't gonna say that," James said, standing up on the bed.  
  
Thankfully, Jessie plopped back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt something shift on the bed and crankily opened her eyes. She found James leaning in her face, breathing heavily with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Jessie, don't you want to play?" he squeaked, eyes widening.  
  
"No!" Jessie yelled, pulling the covers over her head and holding them tightly. It wasn't long before she felt the bed bouncing in rhythm with annoying squeaks. "What are you doing?" she asked, blandly, too tired to yell anymore.  
  
"I'm bouncing!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down, happily. "Look, Ma! I'm Tigger!"  
  
Jessie sighed, incredibly sleepy. "He's not human," she said to Meowth. "Meowth?" she wondered, after a pause.  
  
"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Meowth snored.  
  
Jessie sweatdropped. "Good night, James," she said, lying down and falling asleep instantly.  
  
"The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers and wonderful things!" James sang, long into the night.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"James!" a voice screamed at him. James' eyes slowly opened just a crack. He saw an angry-looking Jessie, already dressed and ready for work. "Why aren't you up yet?" she demanded.  
  
"Tired," he groaned, snuggling into his blanket. He then realized that for some strange reason he was moving. And the ground was getting closer and closer. When he finally realized what was happening, it was too late. He plopped out of bed and onto the floor, head-first. "Ouch."  
  
Jessie glanced over her shoulder to see James, dressed and smiling a big, goofy smile, standing on his head. "Stop playing around, you moron. We've got work to do."  
  
"Don't say it," Meowth pleaded, brushing his fur. "Not today. Not now."  
  
"Please, no, Jessie," James begged, standing upright. "Just go this once without saying-"  
  
"We've got to catch that Pikachu!" Jessie posed, as a giant "R" appeared behind her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Shhh!!" Jessie warned. "I can see the twerps now!" Team Rocket was hiding crouched behind a big cardboard Muriel depicting a Gyrados.  
  
"The annual Festival de Gyrados!" Ash exclaimed, enjoying a candy Gyrados on a stick. "I love it! In fact...I love all the hundreds of festivals that are annual...I wonder if they're affiliated with each other..it's a conspiracy."  
  
"I love the Gyrados festival too!" Misty cried, Gyrados' and hearts dancing around in her head.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes. "You like anything that deals with water Pokemon," he muttered.  
  
"And just WHAT is wrong with that??" The Gyrados' and hearts were replaced with fire and brimstone.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Brock assured her, holding up his hands defensively, a little sweatdrop appearing above his head.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
Ash sighed. "Wonder who that could be."  
  
"And make it double," a second voice said.  
  
Jessie and James appeared behind a hot dog stand.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said, Brock saying it along with her, mockingly.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James droned, also with Brock mocking him.  
  
Team Rocket hopped onto the hot dog stand.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie growled. After giving Brock a furious look, he stopped his ridicule of their speech.  
  
"To effsmm omm mmch to tmm sfams afomm," James mumbled, with a mouthful, of hot dog.  
  
"Uhhh.." Jessie blinked at him. "Jessie."  
  
"Jmmph."  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
Gulp. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Wobbufet!"  
  
Silently, Jessie put the slick Pokemon back into its ball.  
  
From the sidelines, a net was launched at Pikachu.  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" the cat Pokemon crowed, holding the other end of the net. He dragged Pikachu in and placed it in an electric-proof jar.  
  
"Pika!" the electric mouse cried.  
  
"Hey!" Ash shrieked. "Gimme back my Pikachu, you felons!"  
  
"We're felons?" James asked, taken aback.  
  
Jessie picked up the jar. "Sorry," she apologized, fakely. "But this particular Pikachu in now property of our proprietor."  
  
Ashe scrunched up his nose, thinking about the alliteration Jessie had spat out automatically. "Todadile!" he cried, throwing the Pokeball. "I choose you!"  
  
"Todadile!" it exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"Todadile! Use your water gun!" the ebony-haired boy ordered, pointing a finger towards Team Rocket.  
  
The Pokemon shot a spray of water at the teens and Meowth, drenching them.  
  
Jessie hissed, angrily. She pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "Arbok! Acid attack now!!"  
  
"Cha-bokk!!" Arbok shrieked, spitting out acid at the water Pokemon.  
  
"Todadile!" it cried in pain, falling over, smoke rising from where the acid landing on its skin.  
  
"Todadile, return!" Ash commanded. "Go Chikorita!" He sent out another Pokeball.  
  
"Chika!" it exclaimed, bearing a battle-ready face.  
  
"Chikorita!" Ash instructed. "Vine whip now!"  
  
The grass Pokemon snapped its vines at Arbok, knocking in into a tree. Chikorita then wrapped its vines around the jar holding Pikachu and pulled off the lid. Pikachu bounded happily back to its owner.  
  
Jessie growled, putting Arbok back into its Pokeball. "What are you waiting for, James?" she snapped. "Send out Wheezing!"  
  
She waited, receiving no answer, only silence. "James?" she wondered, turning around. "Meowth?" There was no sign of either of her partners. Jessie fumed. "I bet they went to get something to eat. When I get my hands on those lazy-"  
  
She was unable to finish her thought, for a dull pain erupted in the back of her head, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"100,000 mankeys jumping on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head. Momma called the doctor and the doctor said 'No more mankeys jumping on the bed!' 99,999 mankeys jumping on the bed!" was the first thing Jessie heard upon waking up.  
  
"Oohh..James, shut up," she growled, feeling a migraine spreading across her forehead. She was about to reach up and massage her aching head, when she made a startling discovery: she was strapped to a metal table. She looked over at her partner, who grinned, though he was in the same predicament as she was. "What are you smiling about?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, actually," he began, "I could be happier. My Pokeballs are gone, I'm really, really hungry, I'm stuck to a table, I can't find Meowth, and my nose itches. But, I'm smiling because this room echoes! Listen. ECHO!!!" he cried, the word bouncing off the walls. "Tacos! Sandwiches! Jessibelle!"  
  
"Why did you say Jessibelle?" Jessie insisted, enviously.  
  
"It's a ringy word," he explained, innocently. "I was trying to use all ringy words so they'd bounce around better."  
  
"Sandwich is a ringy word?" the flame-haired girl questioned, facefaulting, and feeling much better about her male partner's choice of words.  
  
"Of course. All foods are ringy words," James explained. "I'll just get back to my chant. 99,998 mankeys jumping on the bed-"  
  
"STOP IT!!" Jessie yelled. "WAITAMINUTE!" Suddenly, she realized something. "Oh, no! My Pokeballs are gone too! What's going on??"  
  
"I don't know," James replied, shrugging. "But if I had my Pokeballs, I'd send out Wheezing and he'd save us! Just like a knight in gassy armor!"  
  
Jessie sweatdropped, just as the door flung open. A thin woman in a lab coat and glasses stood in the doorway, cackling with a hand to the side of her mouth.  
  
James gasped. "Aunt Jemima??"  
  
"James!" Jessie exclaimed, disgusted at him. "This is no time for pancakes!"  
  
The lavender-haired boy giggled. "Silly Jessie! SHE'S Aunt Jemima!"  
  
Jessie gaped from James to Aunt Jemima. "She..looks like Jessibelle," she said, flatly. "Only old and wrinkly."  
  
"That's because Jessibelle is my dear, sweet daughter!" Aunt Jemima said, in a soft shout.  
  
The red-headed Rocket mad a face. "Jessibelle is your COUSIN?? YUCK!!!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Aunt Jemima cried. "I'm not really ANYONE'S aunt! 'Aunt' is my first name!"  
  
"Oh. NOW you tell me," Jessie spat.  
  
"But enough of that!" Jessibelle's mother exclaimed. "On to the reason I brought you here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Why DID you bring us here?" James wondered.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" the woman yelled. "You see that big, sparkly machine right above your heads?"  
  
Jessie and James looked up at the huge machine with the hundreds of buttons and knobs.  
  
James' eyes began to water. "It's so beautiful! It's got magical buttons and magical twisty thingies and magical laser stuff and magical EVERYTHING!! Aunt Jemima, can I push the button?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: Cliffhanger.  
  
Meowth: That's some cliffhanger.  
  
James: I ate...too much jell-o...  
  
Jessie: (is covered in furs and jewelry to the point that she can't move) No comment.  
  
NoV: If you want more, I want ten reviews! Plus, does anyone have any ideas for a Rocketshippy Christmas fic? I'm open to all suggestions! Later! 


	2. The ultimately incredible switcharoo!

Trading Faces Part 2  
  
NoV: Ahh...I haven't gotten enough reviews yet.  
  
Jessie: Yes, two compared to your intended ten?  
  
NoV: Well, maybe by the time I put this up I'll have eight more.  
  
James: (leaning back in a chair) Come and listen to a story about a man named Jed...  
  
Jessie: Baka. (kicks over the chair)  
  
James: AAAH! (plops on the floor) Ow..  
  
Meowth: (looks around nervously)  
  
NoV: Whatsa matter, Meowthie?  
  
Meowth: It's your kitten.  
  
NoV: Who? Amiga?  
  
Meowth: No, not your friend. Your kitten! The one dat was just born.  
  
NoV: -.- Yes. Amiga is her name.  
  
Meowth: Oh. Well, she's been acting like I'm her mudder or somethin!!  
  
NoV: Oh, she's just a baby. She'll get over it.  
  
Meowth: (grumbles) She'd betta.  
  
NoV: So, Jessie, it's been awhile since we've talked.  
  
James: Yes, it's been fully thirteen seconds.  
  
Jessie: She wasn't talking to you!  
  
James: Gee. Sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your grill.  
  
NoV: Grill?  
  
Jessie: My WHAT?  
  
Meowth: By grill, you mean--?  
  
James: (sings) And nobody knows it but me.  
  
NoV: (Sigh) On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful! It's got magical buttons and magical twisty thingies and magical laser stuff and magical EVERYTHING!! Aunt Jemima, can I push the button?" James inquired, staring up at the huge machine.  
  
"No, you fool!" Aunt Jemima growled. "This machine is my masterpiece. It took me nearly a decade, but I FINALLY completed it!"  
  
"What does it do?" Jessie asked.  
  
"What?" Jessibelle's mother returned.  
  
"The machine," Jessie said, flatly. "What does it do?"  
  
The woman in the lab coat blinked. "Oh, yes! The machine!!"  
  
Jessie and James sweatdropped.  
  
"Why, it will switch your minds so that you," she said, pointing to James, "will be in her body, and you," she pointed at Jessie, "will be in his."  
  
James' eyes lit up. "Wow!! I've always wanted to know what it's like to-" He stopped and looked at Jessie. "Oh, no!!! Help!!! Somebody save me!!! I don't wanna be Jessie!!!!!!!!" he cried, kicking the table and struggling to free himself.  
  
Jessie sweatdropped. "I cannot believe this is happening to me."  
  
James looked over at Aunt Jemima, tears streaming down his face. "Why do you want to switch our brains anyway???"  
  
Aunt Jemima posed dramatically. "Muahaha, my pretties!!! Because."  
  
"Isn't it obvious, James??" Jessie exclaimed. "She's mad at you because you won't marry Jessibelle!"  
  
"Oh, no," Aunt Jemima interjected. "It goes much deeper than that. Think, James. April 3, 1987, 3:07:33 p.m."  
  
James scrunched up his nose, in deep thought.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"James, ma dear!" Jessibelle called. "Wherever could you be?"  
  
James hid behind a giant bush with Growly. "Girls are icky," he said to his Pokemon.  
  
Growly yipped in agreement.  
  
James blew a bubble with his gum. "I wish she would leave so I could go get a snack."  
  
"A-ha!" Jessibelle cried, crouching beside the bush. "There you are!"  
  
"AAAAAHH!!" James shrieked in surprise. In the process, his gum flew out of his mouth, straight into Jessibelle's hair.  
  
Jessibelle stood perfectly still, staring at nothing for a few moments. Then, "OH NO!!! YOU'RE HORRIBLE!!!!! WHY ME????" she screamed, running back inside.  
  
End flashback.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James snickered. "Oh, yeah. That was funny."  
  
Jessie facefaulted. "I still can't believe this is happening to me."  
  
"Now, prepare for trouble, you vicious gum-spittin' fool!" Aunt Jemima shouted.  
  
James stared, disbelievingly at Jessie. "You're a gum-spittin' fool?"  
  
Jessie whacked her head on the table repeatedly.  
  
Aunt Jemima began to push buttons and flip switches on the machine. "Muahahaha!!" she laughed. "It's time!!!!!"  
  
Jessie began to feel tingling all up and down her body, as did James.  
  
Jessie scrunched up her eyes and said the only thing she could think of: "Oh shhhhhhhh---"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jessie woke up, sweating profusely. She looked around. She was in her own bed. She was home. Everything was oh-kay.  
  
"A nightmare," she muttered, wiping sweat from her forehead. Feeling the urge, she trampled toward the bathroom.  
  
Seconds later, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! AAAH! AAHH! AAAAAHH!!!!" Jessie screamed, running out of the bathroom. She glanced at her vanity mirror. "Oh..oh..no..NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" she screamed. Staring back at her from the mirror was James, looking as terrified as Jessie felt. She tore her gaze from the mirror and looked at James' bed, which had her sleeping in it. "AAAAAH!! MEOWTH!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Calm down, James!" Meowth hissed. "What's got you so uppity?"  
  
"I'm not James!!" James' body yelled at Meowth.  
  
"If you're not James, then how can I be Meowth?" Meowth questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jessie blinked. "That doesn't make any sense!" she cried. "Look, I don't even sound like James!"  
  
"Oh-kay, den," Meowth said, skeptically, "then, who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Jessie!" she exclaimed. "I'm trapped in James' body!!"  
  
The cat pokemon stared at her. "If you're REALLY Jessie, den what's the pin number on your bank card?"  
  
She answered him. Meowth quickly scribbled the number down. He snickered. "You may claim to be Jessie, but you're just as gullible as James."  
  
Jessie's blood boiled at the realization. "Why you mangy little-"  
  
Meowth grinned. "Dere's more dan one way to see dat you're really Jessie. And dat was one o' dem." His face grew more serious. "So, what happened?"  
  
Jessie sank back into the couch. "Well, as far as I know, Jessibelle's mother kidnapped us, switched our brains, and then brought us back here so we wouldn't be able to find our way back to her lair to switch back." She sighed. "So, here I am, wearing James' flannel pajamas and..oh, yeah. His BODY."  
  
"So, dat means..." Meowth looked a tad sickened. "James is in your body?"  
  
Jessie opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a very girly scream from upstairs. "Yes," she replied, sweatdropping.  
  
Moments later, Jessie's body came bounding down the stairs, tripping at the last moment.  
  
"So," Jessie said to her body, "you found out what happened, I see?"  
  
"Yeah," James answered. "I put on one of your nightgowns last night. It was really cold when I got up."  
  
Jessie and Meowth fell off the couch.  
  
Jessie suddenly grew large and loomed over James. "DID YOU HAPPEN TO NOTICE WHO I LOOK LIKE?????" she shrieked.  
  
James was stumped. He stood, staring at Jessie, in his body, for a few minutes. "...Professor Oak?"  
  
Jessie reached for her fan, but came up with a donut instead. She facefaulted, but whacked him with it anyway.  
  
James gasped. "You hit me!" he cried.  
  
Jessie waited for the point of his statement. "So?"  
  
"You hit me with a donut!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I...I could've eaten that donut," he added, meekly.  
  
Jessie grabbed James by the collar and shoved him in front of a mirror.  
  
"That," she said, pointing to her body in the mirror, "is you."  
  
Jessie stepped away from the mirror so that James could see what she meant.  
  
James touched Jessie's face, and widened her eyes. He blinked a few times, turned to the side, and began to dance the can-can.  
  
"Cut it out!" Jessie yelled, jostling him. "We have to put our heads together and figure a way out of this!!"  
  
"Jessie," James whined. "I wanna change first!!"  
  
Jessie looked at the huge plaid flannel pants she was wearing, along with a white muscle shirt. "Fine. But pick something from MY closet," she ordered, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Your closest? But why?" he sniveled, running after her.  
  
Meowth shook his head. "Dose two get into more trouble dan I could in all nine o' my lives."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
After much arguing and trying on a lot of different outfits, Jessie and James had made their own bodies look as presentable as the other would allow. James was not very picky about his, as he let Jessie wear a mini- skirt. Jessie, on the other hand, discarded every outfit James proposed. Finally, Jessie's body was dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a low-cut top, and James' with a mini-skirt and a long-sleeved sweater.  
  
Once the pair descended the stairs, Meowth burst out laughing. He didn't stop laughing until Jessie got him in a headlock and shrieked, "Why are you laughing??"  
  
"Situational irony," the cat squeaked out.  
  
Jessie dropped him, holding her head. "Now he's an English major. Oi."  
  
"Hey, Jessie?" James wondered. "That lady..you know, the one that hates me?"  
  
"Aunt Jemima," Jessie supplied.  
  
"Yeah. Her. Do you think she may have something to do with us switching bodies?"  
  
Jessie hung her head, in exasperation.  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: End part II! And, no worries fans! For I have begun my Christmas ficcie!! YAY!!  
  
Meowth: It's sappy.  
  
NoV: It is not.  
  
James: I like tree sap once it has been made into butter.  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
NoV: ^_^0 'Til next time! 


	3. The ReSwitching Back

Trading Faces Part 3  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: (snuggles into a large armchair) So, here we are, back again for the ride, eh?  
  
Jessie: And, even after adding a new chapter, you still don't have ten reviews.  
  
NoV: (grumbles) Did you have to remind me?  
  
Jessie: Muahaha. Yes.  
  
James: We should Jamie here to the corner.  
  
NoV: Who is Jamie?  
  
James: He's mine and Jessie's baby!  
  
Jessie: WHAT!!!! (falls over, unconscious)  
  
Meowth: (calmly pours a bucket of freezing water on Jessie)  
  
Jessie: ACK! What'd you do that for, you mangy cat???  
  
Meowth: -.-0  
  
Jessie: Oh, right. (grabs James by the collar) What do you mean 'mine and Jessie's baby'??? WE do not share ANYTHING outside of a room, and an occasional soft drink!!!  
  
James: Well, (extremely calm) you know, when Aunt Jemima switched our bodies?  
  
Jessie: .yes?  
  
James: And, I was thinking, what if, instead we fused, right?  
  
Jessie: Right?  
  
James: So, I imagined that we did, and I named it Jamie!!! And I miss him.  
  
Jessie: (raises an eyebrow) What makes you so sure it'd be a he?  
  
James: Because, in the wild world of sports, I always dominate. (proud smile)  
  
Jessie: (flatly) Yeah.  
  
NoV: Shall we go on?  
  
Jessie: Must we?  
  
NoV: Yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James, the only one trying to look on the bright side of things, was admiring the things he could do with his delicate new body. He stood on his tiptoes and twirled around like a ballerina, and put his hair in pigtails, and many other detestable things that made Jessie grind her teeth.  
  
"STOP THAT!!" she screamed, when he tried to curl her hair like Jessibelle's.  
  
"What?" he replied, innocently.  
  
Jessie suddenly smirked evilly. "Two can play this game. Muahahahaha."  
  
Jessie skipped merrily up the stairs, like James would have in a candy shop.  
  
James' face began to turn the color of his hair. "J-Jessie?" he wondered, meekly.  
  
Meowth rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll hafta fix breakfast."  
  
James bounded upstairs, tripping part of the way. He peered into the bedroom, sheepishly. "Jessie?"  
  
Jessie held up a pair of scissors to James' hair. "Either you stop playing with my body like I'm your lil dollie, or I will cut off your precious hair. MUAHAHA!!"  
  
James blinked at her. "But, Jessie, that's YOUR weakness, not mine."  
  
Jessie facefaulted. "Right..."  
  
James' face brightened considerably. "I'm gonna go eat breakfast! Meowth's cooking!" With that, he tumbled back down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
Jessie frowned. "There has to be some way to...of course!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James had just finished breakfast: donuts, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, sausage, oatmeal, biscuits, all slightly burned, yet still enjoyable, as far as he was concerned. Jessie stormed in, still in James' body, and stared at the mass of food surrounding her body, and the plump round belly she now had. She cleared her throat, angrily, getting James' and Meowth's attention.  
  
"I have solved all of our problems," she announced.  
  
"Really?" James cried. "Now we can be in the circus and we'll never have to worry about disturbing the gentle flow of the mild-living muskrat!"  
  
"No..." Jessie sweatdropped. "I meant that I solved our 'switched bodies' problem."  
  
James sank. "Oh."  
  
"Now, let's go," the red-haired girl ordered. "I'm driving."  
  
"Yay!! Road trip!" James cried, zipping off to the car.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Within about thirty minutes, Jessie, James, and Meowth had arrived at the main headquarters of Team Rocket.  
  
James looked at Jessie with a sidelong expression. "What're we doing here?" he asked. "I thought we were going on a road trip!"  
  
"Never mind that," Jessie snapped. "Just follow me."  
  
Jessie led them to a room at the very end of a long hallway. She opened the door slowly. Pink and green fumes seeped into the hallway, revealing bottles of chemicals, beakers, and Bunsen burners.  
  
"Now, don't touch any-" Jessie began.  
  
"Muahaha!!" James laughed. "I, James the Mad Scientist, shall EXPIRAMENT!!!!! MUAAHAHA!!" He began to toss chemicals around, sloshing them into one another.  
  
"JAMES!!" Jessie hissed. "STOP."  
  
James, startled, dropped the chemicals.  
  
"Master Jessie! Masters James and Meowth!" a familiar voice exclaimed, cheerfully to them, walking into the room.  
  
"Mondo!" James cried. He sniffed the air for a moment. "You brought me a-"  
  
"Donut!" Mondo finished, holding up a glazed pastry.  
  
"EEEE!!" James shrieked, happily, grabbing the donut and scarfing it down immediately.  
  
"Did you finish it, Mondo?" Jessie asked, impatiently.  
  
"Why, yes, Master Jessie-sama-san!" Mondo said, carrying on, childishly. "Right this way." He led them through another door. "I call it-The Body Switching Back...Thing."  
  
"Cool!" James exclaimed, in a valley girl voice.  
  
"Now don't start THAT again!" Jessie shouted, making a disgusted face. "Let's just get back to our own bodies NOW!!!!"  
  
"K."  
  
"All you have to do is sit down in those chairs," Mondo explained, pointing to the chairs beside the machine. One of them was decorated with jewels and a giant "JESSIE" in lights above it.  
  
"Which one should I sit in, Mondo?" James wondered.  
  
Jessie facefaulted and sat down. James decidedly sat in the other one.  
  
Mondo pulled some goggles from nowhere and strapped them off. Meowth did the same. "Ready, aim, fire!!!" Mondo cried, flipping a really big switch.  
  
A flash of light blinded both Mondo and Meowth.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jessie groaned and rolled over in bed. For some reason, she felt like she had a huge knot on her forehead. She didn't care if she had to get out of bed this morning. She only wanted to sleep forever.  
  
Suddenly, she snapped straight up, upon remembrance. She ran into the bathroom, and looked at the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Mondo and Meowth heard the screaming upstairs, and hurried up as fast as they could.  
  
Mondo bombarded the door shouting, "MASTER JESSIE! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"  
  
Jessie pulled Mondo into her arms, HER ARMS, and kissed him. "Mondo, you're a genius! A GENIUS!!!"  
  
Mondo was dropped to the floor, but her barely noticed. Little hearts floated around his head as he sat there, dazed from Jessie's kiss.  
  
Jessie pounced onto James' bed. "JAMES! WAKE UP!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. When he wouldn't get up, she bounced really hard, sending him reeling onto the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, still half-asleep. "I didn't mean to steal the cookies. They just looked so yummy and-"  
  
"James!" Jessie shrieked, in a very non-Jessie way. "We're US AGAIN!!"  
  
James blinked at her. "Um..YAY!!!" he cried, hopping up, and dancing around the room with her.  
  
Meowth looked snidely at Mondo. "That machine did more than switched their brains back, didn't it?"  
  
Mondo grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: The end.  
  
Jessie: I hate you.  
  
Jamie: Mommy! (glomps Jessie)  
  
Jessie: Ack! (choking) Jamie, Mommy can't breathe. Go hug Daddy.  
  
Jamie: Daddy! (glomp)  
  
James: (slightly choking) My sweet lil Jamie!!!  
  
Meowth: I liked that ending.  
  
NoV: Did you? Well, it WAS my first TM fic EVER so be nice. And...oh, yes, I've started my Christmas fic. It's well underway, but I refuse to put it up until the day after Thanksgiving. The chapters, if scheduled right, will continue until Christmas Day. So, look forward to it! See you all later!! 


End file.
